I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to a hand-held spray gun, specifically designed to be used with a cartridge assembly, such as those used for applying paint, and more particularly to the disposability of the spray gun cartridge.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Spray guns are widely used in painting applications where even application of paint is required over fairly wide areas, such as motor vehicles when painting a vehicle following repair after an accident. Typically, in spray guns, the liquid is contained in a reservoir attached to the spray gun from which the liquid is fed to a spray nozzle. At the spray nozzle, compressed air atomizes the liquid into a spray which is then applied to the surface being painted. The liquid may be gravity fed, suction fed or even pressure fed by an air bleed line to the reservoir from the compressed air line to the spray gun.
Traditionally, paint spray guns and paint spraying equipment must be thoroughly cleaned after each use, and much time is spent properly cleaning the equipment and parts of the spray gun. Solvent costs and the disposable waste generated by cleaning the spray gun add additional expense and waste. The present invention substantially reduces, and may even eliminate, that cost and waste.
Traditional spray guns also have set fluid tip sizes or, if adjustable, must be thoroughly cleaned after each use. The present invention can be made in varying fluid tip sizes depending upon the application or painting project and do not require cleaning after use.